During the mating season, and even at other times, male animals such as deer, attempt to attract females for mating by scraping the ground at desirable locations and urinating upon the scrape to provide a scent which is likely to attract females. The females in turn, when attracted to these spots, also leave a special female scent which is highly attractant to males. Chemists and others have developed both artificial and natural scents which substantially duplicate the female mating scent. Liquids bearing these scents are offered for sale in small quantities and at high cost.
Hunters and others who wish to examine such animals at close range have manually dripped such scents on the ground. In some cases they prepare the ground by scraping an area to simulate a deer "scrape" before dripping the scented liquid on the scrape. However, human trespass can disturb the critical area in ways known only to animals. Sometimes these disturbances provide persistent unseen warnings which tend to keep the desired animal from approaching.
Therefore, devices have been developed to continuously or periodically deliver portions of scented liquid to the desired spot without human attendance. Continuous delivery of the liquid is wasteful, since nighttime delivery is considered ineffective and therefore useless.
The following is a brief description of one prior art automatic delivery system. The present invention is deemed to provide a significant advantage over the prior system described below.